Jack Nicholson
Jack Nicholson (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''Back Door to Hell (1964)'' [Burnett]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers while manning the captured Japanese radio station. His comrades realize he's permanently dead after examining his body moments later. *''The Shooting'' (1966) '[''Billy Spear]: Likely dies from heat exhaustion (off screen), on top of having been gravely injured by Warren Oates; the film ends with Nicholson staggering around in the desert, so his death is only implied. *Easy Rider (1969)' [''George Hanson]: Beaten to death in his sleep by a group of rednecks while camping in the woods with Dennis Hopper and Peter Fonda. *''The Rebel Rousers'' (1970) [Bunny]: Accidently stabs himself in a fight with Bruce Dern. *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest ''(1975) [Randle Patrick McMurphy]: Smothered with a pillow by Will Sampson, as a mercy killing after Jack has been lobotomized. *''The Passenger'' (1975) [David Locke]: Implied to be killed by a government agent, with his body shown lying in his hotel room afterwards. *''The Shining (1980)'' [Jack Torrance]: When Jack chases Danny Lloyd into a hedge maze at the Overlook Hotel with the intent of killing him, he becomes lost after Danny escapes where he freezes to death.. *''Batman (1989)'' [Jack Napier/The Joker]: Falls to his death after the gargoyle statuette attached to his leg by Michael Keaton's grapling hook breaks loose from its moorings, causing Jack to lose his grip on a helicopter rope ladder and plummet to the ground at the bottom of the church tower. His ever-grinning body is shown eerily lying in the shattered pavement below (with Commissioner Gordon going through his pockets to find the source of the laughing). *''Hoffa'' (1992) [Jimmy Hoffa]: Gunned down by Frank Whaley. *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) [President James Dale/Art Land]: In a dual role, Jack manages to die twice; in the role of the President, he is impaled through the back by a metal rod (attached to a mechanical hand) after a failed peace negotiation with the Martians (his body is later seen as a Martian flag emerges from a pole), and as Art Land, he is crushed underneath a giant globe during the Martians' attack on Las Vegas. *''The Departed'' (2006) [Frank Costello]: Shot multiple times in the chest and stomach (during a shootout) by Matt Damon (causing Jack to fall back into a mechanical digger). *''The Bucket List'' (2007) [Edward Cole]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer, with his cremated ashes being placed alongside Morgan Freeman's in a coffee can overlooking Mount Everest by Sean Hayes. Noteworthy Relatives: * Ex-Husband Sandra Knight Gallery Torrance's_death.png|Jack Nicholson in The Shining The_Joker's_death.png|Jack Nicholson in Batman 11709687 565866410220358 5231175079672098091 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in Mars Attacks! 11745638 565866320220367 6804214561575691208 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in The Departed 11703140 565866360220363 4844974469178116959 n-2-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in Hoffa 10996073 565866340220365 856659910021018248 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in The Rebel Rousers 11695752 565866386887027 529124303575871003 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in The Passenger Nicholson Easy Rider.PNG|Jack Nicholson in Easy Rider Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heat Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman films Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Method Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees